We propose to modernize our present capabilities for amino acid analysis, thereby enabling a 100-fold increase in sensitivity and 4-5 fold more rapid analyses. The amino acid analyzer would be installed in the centrally located Bioanalysitcal Center at which there is a trained supporting staff. Five projects including studies of membrane proteins, active-site peptides, enzymes, catalytically-active enzyme fragments, contractile proteins and metal-ion labeled polypeptide hormones by a core of researchers will benefit considerably from the enhanced amino acid analysis anticipated. It will be possible to analyze much smaller quantities of proteins and peptide and to undertake more effective amino acid sequencing studies. In connection with the latter, the Institution has pledged to improve our protein sequencing capabilities. In addition to the core of users, other users both locally and at nearby University of Idaho will benefit from improved amino acid analysis -protein sequencing capabilities.